playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Super Sub-Zero/Maxwell as a DLC Character
'Maxwell' Maxwell is the character you play as through the whole ScribbleNauts series, He is also the main character of the series. 'Moveset' 'Square Moves:' Square: Pencil Stabs: Maxwell stabs his enemy rapidly. Over & Square: Knife Slashs: Maxwell slashs his enemy multiple times. Up & Square: Hammer Upper Cut: Maxwell upper cuts his enemy with a hammer. Down & Square: Hammer Smash: Maxwell slams down his hammer on his enemy. Square (Air): Pencil Slaps: Maxwell slaps his enemy multiple times with his pecil. Over & Square (Air): Stab N Kick: Maxwell stabs his enemy and then kicks them. Up & Square (Air): Air Hammer Upper Cut: Maxwell Upper cuts his enemy with a hammer. Down & Square: Super Hammer Smash: Maxwell trusts down with his hammer smashing it into the ground making enemys around him fly up in the air. 'Triangle Moves:' Triangle: Axe Cuts: Maxwell slashs his enemys multiple times with a fire axe. Over & Triangle: Pickaxe Smack: Maxwell smacks his enemy on the side of there face making them fall on the ground. Up & Triangle: Chainsaw Spin: Maxwell spins with a chainsaw slashing enemys around him. Down & Triangle: Claymore: Maxwell places a claymore on the ground. Triangle (Air): Axe Throw: Maxwell throws a fire axe while he is in the air. Over & Triangle (Air): Pickaxe Smack (Air): Maxwell smacks his enemy on side of there face making them fall down to the ground. Up & Triangle: Chainsaw Slash: Maxwell slash his enemy with a chainsaw in the air multiple times. Down & Triangle (Air): Crow Attack: Maxwell sends down a pack of crows attacking any enemys below him. 'Circle Moves:' Circle: Bow N Arrow: Maxwell shoots any enemy in front of him with a bow. Over & Circle: Grenade Throw: Maxwell throws a grenade forward. Up & Cicle: Eat Pie!: Maxwell throws a pie up in the air hitting anyone above him. Down & Circle: Potion Puddle: Maxwell pours some potion on the ground and anyone who steps on it turns into a turtle for a short time. Circle (Air): Bow N Arrow (Air): Maxwell shoots a arrow with a bow while he is in the air. Over & Circle (Air): Grenade Throw (Air): Maxwell throws a grenade while he is in the air. Up & Circle (Air): Tennis Racked: Maxwell upper cuts a enemy with a tennis rack while he is in the air. Down & Circle (Air): Potion Puddle (Air): Maxwell pours some potion on his enemys (if not it will hit the ground creaing a puddle). 'Throws:' Over Throw: Cross-Bow: Maxwell grabs his enemy and shoots them with a cross-bow. Up Throw: Dragon Carry: Maxwell throws his enemy up in the air and then a dragon swoops down and grabs him/her takes them slightly across the screen then drops them. Down Throw: Jack Hammer: Maxwell throws his enemy on the ground then jack hammers them. 'Supers' Level 1 Super: ScribbleNaut Slash: Pulls out his journal and starts writing when a ScribbleNaut spawns with a laser sword and slashs, Killing enemys in front of him. Level 2 Super: Bathtub Swoop: Pulls out his journal and starts writing when a Small Polka Dotted winged Alive Bathtub spawns and flys forward capturing his enemys and flying off the screen, Killing them. Level 3 Super: Starite Nuke: A cinematic. Pulls out his journal and starts writing when a Nuke with a Starite symbol falls from the sky and explodes turning his enemys into starites that can be collected. 'Intros' Intro 1: Thinking: Maxwell is thinking (As seen above) but then he looks at the camera and puts up his pencil and notebook. Intro 2: Parachuted: Maxwell comes from the sky wth a parachute then he looks at the screen, Pulls out his pencil and smiles at the screen. Intro 3: Starite Found: Maxwell picks up a Starite and puts it up then looks at the screen and smiles. Intro 4: Unlimited: Maxwell flys in with a Lollimonkdra and jumps off of it and smiles. 'Outros' Outro 1: Trophy: Maxwell spawns a trophy in the air and catchs it. Outro 2: Hover Board: Maxwell puts up his pencil and notebook and jumps on the hover board he just created and flys off the screen real fast. Outro 3: Huge Balloon: Maxwell flys off the screen with a huge balloon while smileing and waving. Outro 4: Dragon: Maxwell flys off the screen smileing while on a dragon. 'Victory Music' Victory Music 1: Starite Found!: Plays the song in Scribblenauts when you get a Starite. Victory Music 2: Capital City: Plays the song "Capital City". 'Minon' His little sister Lily. 'Costumes' Maxwell Clone.jpg|A Clone. Ninja.png|A Ninja. Scribblenautdefend.png|Maxwell standing beside a ScribbleNaut. Lily.jpg|Lily. EW.png|Edwin. Kenpo.png|Kenpo. Lollimonkdra.png|The Lollimonkdra. His defult costume (As seen above). Alternate colors: *Normal *Blue Helmet-Red Shirt-Red Shoes (Based on a Maxwell Clone). *White Helmet-Red Shirt-White Shoes (Base on a ScribbleNaut). *Green Helmet-Yellow Shirt-Yellow Shoes (Based on Nothing). Ninja Maxwell Maxwell wears a Ninja Costume. Alternate colors: *Normal *Blue Ninja (Based on Sub-Zero off of Mortal Kombat). *Yellow Ninja (Based on Scorpion off of Mortal Kombat). *Green Ninja (Based on Reptile off of Mortal Kombat). Edwin One of Maxwell's brothers. Alternate colors: *Normal *Blue Over-Alls, Red Shirt, Red Hat, Red Shoes (Based on Maxwell). *Red Over-Alls, Blue Shirt, Blue Hat, Blue Shoes (Based on a Clone). *Yellow Over-Alls, Blue Shirt, Blue Hat, Blue Shoes (Based on Nothing). Kenpo One of Maxwell's brothers. Alternate colors: *Normal *Blue Stuff, Red Hat, Green Pants (Based on Maxwell). *Red Stuff, Blue Hat, Green Pants (Based on a Clone). *Green Stuff, Blue Hat, Blue Pants (Based on Nothing). Category:Blog posts Category:Gamer68's DLC Character Ideas